Uncertain love
by Ecchicatboy
Summary: [A gay love between two catboys that slowly, yet incertainly comes to life.] Written by me and my girlfriend as first try-out Shonen Ai story. It includes small bits of drama and even though it's small, others seem to find it fun to read.


Uncertain love.  
  
It was only yesterday they'd dragged him along to meet up with some other friends at a local club after school. Usually he would just go home and play some computer games but after 3 hours of whining his best friend, Ryoku, he had finally agreed on coming along. The club itself wasn't that great, he was just about to tell Ryoku he would leave when three guys came walking up to them.  
  
"This is Kirei, guys!" Ryoku had said. Two of the guys just nodded at him, he nodded back uncomfortably. A hand was held out to him by the third guy, which he had shaken, looking up into his eyes. He couldn't remember much after that, only the weird feeling in his stomach.  
  
What he was looking at was a rather young, yet tall looking catboy with perfect ocean-blue coloured eyes. Soft white and long hair was that what gave colour to the top of his head... he was dressed in a black Japanese school-uniform with a small black collar around his neck. Tight black gloves without the finger pieces covered his hands uncovering a little of brown fur... Kirei could not see if he fur was part of the gloves or the hands... but the tail... a perfect brown tail waved behind him, and only now did he really recognize the brownish larger cat ears sticking out of his head.  
  
Only one sad thing there was... a girl was holding the guy's other arm... "My name's Kaorin, nice to see you." A slow Japanese bow followed and he smiled at him. "Nice to have you around, any friend of Ryoku is my friend." He let go of the boy's hand and then turned to his girlfriend. "Meet Kathy, we've been together for like two months now."  
  
He thought he saw his new-made friend make a face, but shook it away. There was no reason not to like Kathy. She was his everything. He watched silently as Kathy was telling a whole story to Ryoku and Kirei about how they moved in together just two weeks ago. Again he saw that weird look on Kirei's face. Well, of course a story like this is boring to a person they hardly knew.  
  
Kaorin suddenly turned to Kirei again and smiled at him, kind of trying to break off the conversation between Kathy and Kirei. "So what kind of studies are you doing here? And where exactly do you live?" he asked with a sweet voice that simply seemed to be his own.  
  
Kirei felt like choking the hyper girl right there, that instant moment he met her. And to make it even worse, she went telling whole stories about her living with that gorgeous guy! After what seemed like hours he was finally saved by a sweet (dreamy) voice, asking him where he lived and what he did for study. "I... I... I live in Shibuya. You know those streets that have like all white houses? It's next to the big playground." A smile grew on Kaorin's face and Kirei stopped talking and forced himself not to get all soft over a guy he just met today.  
  
Kathy suddenly glomped Kaorin and looked at Kirei... then again at Kaorin. "Hey Kao, cutey? Isn't that the same street we live in now?" She had heard them conversing and her boyfriend quickly acknowledged the fact. "I guess that means we live close to each other then. Our house is easy to recognize for it is the only one with a balcony that looks out to the front of the street." Quickly after he had finished the sentence the girl kissed Kaorin violently, and he answered it... The first moment Kirei felt extremely happy, the next he felt miserable. He turned away, not having to watch the couple making out right in front of him. Five minutes later the two we're still at it and Kirei headed to Ryoku, telling him he was calling it a day. He left without saying goodbye to his new dream boy; he was too busy to notice him leave anyway.  
  
Walking down the street he watched the one house he supposed was of the couple sadly. He would give anything to have him as his boyfriend. But making them break up was the thing he couldn't do. He wanted him to be happy, to smile at him. Yes, he would just be friends, and maybe... one day he would notice him, loving him back.  
  
Kaorin... after breaking long kiss and regaining senses... looked around a bit confused and the looked at Kathy again. "Well, it's getting late, let's go home too." "Go home -too-?" she asked him, putting extra stress on the last word. "Kirei seems to have left already as well." was his answer...  
  
--- Next day... a school day... the day Kaorin would be introduced to the class ---  
  
Kirei was sitting bored in class, secretly thinking off the boy he saw last night, not really paying attention to the class till suddenly he heard something that pulled his interest. He heard the boy's name fall. Before the class he saw him standing there! And without the girl. The teacher was introducing him and Kaorin seemed to like the attention of the class looking at him so much, his cute tail was wagging.  
  
"There are a few open seats? Where would you like to sit?" the teacher asked Kaorin, who took no time answering at all. "Near Kirei, please." he said with a smile towards Kirei. So he 'had' noticed him! Kirei couldn't feel happier as Kaorin sat down in front of him. He knew the reason Kaorin wanted to sit there was because he didn't know anyone else in his class, but still. "We meet again." the sweet voice of Kaorin said. Kirei gave him his best smile and nodded happily.  
  
Kaorin just smiled a little shyly and then laid his head on the table looking away from Kirei. His tail was wagging sweetly near Kirei's head while Kaorin seemed to be watching something else... Kirei had a hard time not to pet the catboy next to him, nor grab his tail... and looked to see what Kaorin was looking at... there he saw it... it was a live mouse which was sitting on the floor. Kaorin would most surely make a fool of himself if he were to jump at it to capture the little rodent...  
  
Kaorin, slowly getting up from his seat, noticed the mouse didn't suspected anything. "Stay low to the ground..." he whispered to himself while slowly making his way to the back of the classroom. There it was, just a bit more then one meter. It would only take one jump now, and it would be his. He readied his fours and suddenly took the best jump he had. "OWW!" he fell on the floor and saw the mouse run for his life. He then stared at Kirei, who was still holding his tail, with an innocent smile.  
  
A quick glare was cast towards Kirei, it seemed Kaorin was not really appreciating the joke... or was he? A slight smile appeared as he got back on, laid his hand on the other boy's hand, and then asked: "Could I have that back please?"  
  
Kirei wanted to say 'no' and hold the purrfect tail for a while longer but he just nodded and let go. "cough could you two please return to your seats?" the teacher asked. The two catboys turned around to see the whole class staring at them, some confused and some laughing.  
  
Kirei felt a blush spreading on his face and hurried back to his desk while Kaorin seemed to not be ashamed at all and smiling brightly to the class, saying "I would have caught it! If it wasn't for the thing that was stuck to my tail."  
  
"Err... I usually just go home. There isn't a lot to do in this part of town." Kirei answered. "Great! If you have nothing to do anyway you can come help me painting!" Kaorin said, rather hyper. "Painting? Painting what?" Kirei asked confused.  
  
"We'll we didn't move in too long ago. Our place still needs lots of changes and such." Kaorin explained. "Owh... Your place", Kirei repeated sadly and Kaorin gave him a worried look. "You don't have to help if you don't want to. It was just an offer."  
  
"Will you two finally pay attention or do I need to send the new guy to the principal's office the first day he joined?" Some murmuring went through the class and Kaorin quickly sat up right and looked at the blackboard. "Sorry sir." he said and his tail kind of fell down to the floor.  
  
The two didn't talk the rest of class. But then break time arrived and the classroom was filled with the smell or fish as everyone grabbed his lunchbox. Kaorin turned his chair around and placed his box on Kirei's table. "Mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly. "No, not at all!" Kirei said watching Kaorin's lunchbox curiously. The horror! As Kaorin opened his box he saw the roasted fish, decorated with anything pink and red and a little note that read: 'Made with love'.  
  
"She such a sweetheart." the catboy announced softly and he started carefully eating the fish like a cat. His ears twitched a little bit to show that he enjoyed his meal, however Kirei did notice that Kaorin kept making quick eye-contact every once in a while as he was eating.  
  
Kirei finally started eating his own made lunch. Rice balls with ham and just a tiny bit of catnip to give it extra flavour. At the smell of catnip lots of eyes turned to Kirei with hungry stares. Kirei playfully stuck out his tongue and took a big bite from one of the rice balls, when he noticed Kaorin, too, was staring at him. "W... Want to try?" Kirei asked, handing him a rice ball. "Yes, please!" Kaorin took it giving him a wide smile. Kirei would give Kaorin anything to just see him smile like that.  
  
Slowly Kaorin took small bites of the rice ball, then after a little while, not having eaten a lot, he gave it back. "I don't want to go eating all your lunch... 't be a shame."  
  
He started on his fish again and closed his eyes... he was just thinking of the fact that Kirei was giving him more attention then he was used to from a normal guy and it kind of... surprised him. It reminded of how Kathy got his attention... it felt... confusing.  
  
They sat eating in silence till the teacher came back and told everyone to return to their seats so they could continue with art class.  
  
Kirei slowly walked down the schoolyards towards the gate when Kaorin came running up to him. "Wait up! We can walk home together!" He had his schoolbag in one hand, hanging it over his shoulder and had undone the top three buttons of his uniform, which made him look even sexier. Kirei laughed, "Still need any help painting?" Kaorin nodded, "Sure! We can use all the help we can get! Kathy is home late from work usually, so she doesn't have lots of time to help me."  
  
"Yeah, I indeed still need help..." he said happily, softly whispering to himself that he hoped Kathy would not exaggerate again like last time. He did not realize Kirei could hear him...  
  
It was so strange for Kaorin, he indeed felt... strange near this guy... but he shook it off of him by simply thinking of Kathy, and the smile he had before became a tiny bit more dim.  
  
They entered his house and Kaorin showed Kirei the room they would be painting that day. Then he walked over to a radio and turned it on. "Want something to drink?" He yelled from the kitchen. "Milk please!" Kirei yelled back while checking out the painting material. He supposed the room would get a light orange/yellow-ish colour and started opening the cans, not noticing the tip of his tail hanging in a can of orange paint that already stood there.  
  
Kaorin came back with two little dishes filled to the top with milk. "You'll have to do with this, we have no glasses and oh my." A laugh came from the catboy. "He he he... say Kirei, you are supposed to use a brush to do the walls, no your tail you silly boy."  
  
Kirei looked up surprised, "Nyu? Tail?" Kaorin pointed at Kirei's not dripping-orange tail tip. "OOOWH! My precious tail!!!" Kirei hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to wash it out. He heard Kaorin laughing in the other room and felt the blush of that morning coming back. The orange didn't go out of his night black tail. It probably would take some time. He walked back with a sad expression on his face which was replaced with one of adoration when he saw Kaorin licking the milk of his dish, his nose all white.  
  
Kaorin slowly finished with the dish and smiled at him with perfect white teeth. "Didn't get it out?" he asked and walked towards the other catboy, then took his tail in his own hands. Kirei started blushing a little and looked away as he felt his tail being touched. "Give me a little moment." Kaorin said and quickly disappeared into the kitchen, then came out with a certain liquid. "Paint remover... hopes it won't ruin your beautiful tail there." Kirei's heart jumped, Kaorin had commented him on having a beautiful tail, he'd do anything to get another of such remarks.  
  
"Dude, you got red paint on your cheeks too?" Kaorin asked as he suddenly looked right into Kirei's eyes rather close to him, he was rubbing over his tail kind of forcefully to get the paint out. "It should be gone in a moment." the cleaning catboy announced with a cute smile and moments later he let go... however for Kirei that smile had taken like an hour; he could just not keep his eyes off of him. That moment however was rudely interrupted by Kathy getting home and quickly glomping Kaorin, who in turn fell to the ground. He pushed Kathy off of him after a small kiss then got back up.  
  
Kirei just had the feeling now he wanted to kill that girl, she had ruined the moment!  
  
However, Kaorin's voice got him back to senses.  
  
"Kirei, you have not yet drunk your milk." he said sweetly then the catboy walked of to the to-be-painted room and was followed by Kathy. "When you drank it all up, come help us with painting."  
  
Kirei took his time licking up the milk. He actually wanted to run home... and cry. But he told Kaorin he would help, so he would. He walked towards the room where the two were painting, or rather one was painting and the other was talking and once in a while painted a line on the wall. "Is there a brush left for me?" Kirei asked looking around the room. Kaorin laughed, "Why don't you just use your tail?" Both smiled nd Kathy looked at them, very confused. "Here, you can have mine." she said, giving him the brush. "I cant huggle my K-Chan when I'm holding a brush anyway." Kirei gave her a death-glare when the turned her back on him and rubbed her body against Kaorin's.  
  
"Please Kathy, not now. I want to have this room finished by the evening."  
  
Kathy pouted a little and stampeded out of the room, a loud sigh came from Kaorin. "I don't get that girl... she's sweet and all, but really obsessive over me. All she wants is huggle and cuddle..." he was talking with a low voice, however Kirei could hear him because of his own cat-like ears.  
  
Slowly Kaorin kept making good strokes over the wall, then after a few seconds looked at Kirei. "Do you know how to paint? Or do I need to teach you?"  
  
Slowly Kaorin kept making good strokes over the wall, then after a few seconds looked at Kirei. "Do you know how to paint? Or do I need to teach you?" "I... eh?" Kaorin walked up behind Kirei, moving his arms around him to hold his. Kirei knew how to paint, but there was no way he would tell Kaorin that now. He slowly leaned back against Kaorin's chest and looked up in the face of the bit taller catboy. Kaorin smiled at him, moving Kirei's arm with his hands. "See? It's not that hard." And the blush was back 'again'. Kirei breathed in Kaorin's scent, he smelled of... he couldn't pinpoint it, but it was purrfect.  
  
Kaorin felt a strange feeling in the bottom of his chest, only then had noticed Kirei was pushing his body a little against him. It felt strange, comfortable... yet... not right. He used his free hand to push Kirei a little off of him while still holding Kirei's hand to show him how to paint. He looked down at the smaller catboy's face and smiled a bit unsure.  
  
"Do you think you can handle it alone?" he asked in his own sweet voice. "No..." Kirei said, as his instincts took over, "I can't do it alone! I need you!" he said. "What?!" both the voices of Kathy and Kaorin said at the same time, shaking Kirei out of his trance. "I... I..." he stuttered, "I'm sorry! I... I have to go!" and he ran. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
Kaorin sat down on the floor. He needed him? What was he talking about? What did he need him for? Why was his voice so desperate? Kathy watched him with from the door opening.  
  
Kaorin looked kind of sad, strange... he felt sorry for the guy, and however he did not get what he had ment. Kathy on the other side did and started screaming. "He's gay! Oh my god! A gay catboy!"  
  
Kaorin looked at her rather annoyed and screamed that she should for once be quiet and ran through the door... after Kirei.  
  
He didn't even know in which house he lived, so he did the first thing he could think of, try every door in the street. It was at the fourth house that a woman told him there was a guy who was all black and around his age that lived 6 house further. It was worth a try.  
  
Kirei watched as Kaorin reached his house. He didn't want to open the door. But he knew his parents would, they would let him in.  
  
He suddenly looked up, and saw Kirei watching him from the window. He looked kind of... sad. It was as if he was asking him if he should ring the bell.  
  
There. He had done it. He made Kaorin sad. It seemed already ages ago that he had last smiled at him, and he didn't even meet him more than a day ago. He slowly got up, walking down the stairs. He had to make everything right. He couldn't stand the sad face. As he slowly opened the door he saw Kaorin standing there, looking a bit uneasy. "Kirei..." was all he said.  
  
"I... I..." he could not say what he really felt and just nodded at him, and then hugged him against him just to comfort him. "Shhh... I'm sorry for what I said. I guess you know why I said it, you know how I feel. But I just want you to be happy! Please keep smiling. "Kirei said softly, placing a hand on Kaorin's cheek and looking into his eyes.  
  
"P...please don't... Kirei." Kaorin looked away... "I, can't do something like this. I have a girlfriend and... am not gay." his voice sounded sorry... sorry for Kirei...  
  
Kaorin shrugged and stopped hugging him and let go of him. "Please don't think of me. I don't want you to be sad later."  
  
He turned around and slowly walked out of the doorway. "I am really sorry." he said again, wondering if he had truly told the truth so sure about himself; not about this!  
  
Kirei stopped inside and without another word he closed the door. Tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Why was he still crying? He knew it wouldn't turn out right from the start. He sat down with his back against the door, his face hidden in his hands. His mother, who had seen the whole thing, threw a blanket around him and made him tuna sandwich, putting it, together with a glass of water, next to him.  
  
Kaorin slowly walked back to his house. Kathy had been standing there, waiting for him. Kathy seemed a bit angry about the fact that Kaorin had followed the other catboy, but instead of saying something, she huggled him tightly. "I don't want you to meet that boy anymore you hear me? You are mine!" she said at a most jealous voice. Kaorin looked sadly at her, his heart felt a little empty for some reason and he kept thinking of the crying Kirei...  
  
Of course they still saw each other. After all, they we're still in the same class. The day after they didn't dare look at each other. Kaorin sat down somewhere else and Kirei focused completely on the lessons. In break time Kirei left class and only returned a few seconds before the teacher did. After school he left as fast as he could.  
  
So it went on for days.  
  
Kaorin tried going by Kirei's house once or twice, but Kirei's mother told him he wasn't home. Kathy on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all that Kirei wasn't around anymore.  
  
One day Kaorin was in class... sitting there... but no the way Kirei was used of him. He was crying so it seemed for his eyes were a little bit red-stained as if he had not stopped crying for hours. It was break time now and Kaorin was sitting somewhere in the back corner of the classroom. He was sitting with his back against the  
  
Kirei turned, not having to see the other boy in this state. But it was no use. He could feel the other boy's sadness as if it was his own and felt tears sting in his eyes. He slowly walked up to Kaorin and kneeled beside him, putting a hand softly on his shoulder. Kaorin looked up into the caring face of Kirei. "Kaorin? What's wrong? Did anything bad happen?"  
  
Kaorin's lips trembled and he leaned against Kirei, crying on his shoulder. Kirei slowly wrapped his arms around the crying catboy, slowly stroking his back.  
  
"It's... Kathy... she... I guess it just..." his tears streamed down from his cheeks onto Kirei's shoulder. "Kirei..." he felt the other catboy's warm chest against him... he felt his heart calming down. "She broke up... with me." he said sadly; he sounded heartbroken.  
  
"Shhh... No more crying. She didn't even deserve you. You deserve the best girlfriend in the world!" Kaorin looked up, a bit surprised. "Let's go into town today and find you the most purrfect girlfriend there is, what do you say?" Kirei asked, giving him his best smile. "W.. Why are you doing this for me, Kirei?" Kaorin asked, whipping away his tears with his sleeve. Nineko says: "I told you. All I want is you to be happy. So I'll make sure that you'll be." he stood up and offered Kaorin his hand. Kaorin smiled, taking the hand without hesitation.  
  
---------------------------------- -----That day in the city----- ----------------------------------  
  
Kaorin was still nervous about having Kirei around, yet it his mind he could not take his eyes of him... No, he should not think like that. Girl! Girl! Girl! He kept repeating that word in his mind. It was the only thing he should think of. He did not want to become an outcast, he was straight, he was sure of it... or was he?  
  
Kirei clearly still showed interest in him and it'd probably break the catboy's heart if he truly would get another girl he'd choose himself.  
  
"Ok. This shopping area is full of girls. You know the store with all the cute collars and such? There should be nice girls around there." Kirei said in a faked excited manner, while pulling Kaorin by his arm. "Here." he pointed towards a bench that had a perfect view on the shopping street. They sat down, talking about anything that they could think of while sometimes pointing at girls that walked by. "Look there!" Kirei said, motioning towards a pure cream-haired catgirl who was standing in front of a window, checking out what the store had to offer. "She looks kind..." Kaorin said. "Kind of like... not my type. I am not sure anymore what my type is." he finished the sentence sadly and leaned a little against Kirei.  
  
Kirei turned to him, "What do you mean, you don't know? You like someone, or you don't. That's how it goes." he said irritated. Kaorin looked down, "And you like me?" he asked, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red now.  
  
Kaorin sighed at the first remarks, and then suddenly inhaled quickly as the catboy next to him asked him if he liked him. "I...I don't know..." he said. "It's not that simple."  
  
He looked up to see Kirei looking away. "You know? Forget I asked. Let's continue ne? What do you think of brown? It is a bit plain isn't it?" Kirei said, as if he had never asked the question.  
  
Kaorin sighed, a bit happy they got off the topic. "Brown is indeed plain, I prefer... something more... black." he did not even realize he was accidentally picturing Kirei in his mind...  
  
"Black?" Kirei asked, looking down at his hands and quickly shook his head. "Okay! Black it is!" There weren't many night black catgirls. but the ones they did see looked very cute. Even Kirei had to admit the one they were focused on now was very pretty. She obviously had noticed their stares, looking at them confused while licking her ice-cream.  
  
Kaorin's cute image seemed to do the trick as he simply winked at her and the girl giggled at him, then suddenly a broader and older catboy came out of the door and wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her away, the catgirl winked back and smiled cutely... but it was clear she was taken. A relieved sigh came from Kaorin who then looked at Kirei... who in turn tried to make eye contact... which he did. And for some reason lost himself in his eyes.  
  
Kaorin had noticed Kirei had gotten into a trance when looking into his eyes and he simply smiled, then after a few seconds got nervous and looked away, breaking the 'spell'.  
  
"Awww!" The two catboys looked up to four girls that were staring at them. "Aren't they like the cutest catboy couple you've ever seen?!" one of the girls squealed, clinging to the girl next to her. The others nodded in agreement. "Catboy couple?" Kaorin asked Kirei, who in return shrugged his shoulders. "How long have you two been together now?" another girl asked. They seemed to draw attention from other people that were walking by, who stopped and listened.  
  
"Ehhh!?" Kaorin's tail raised and his fur did as well. "We... are... I mean... no, this is not...!" he could not get to say it, because he did not want to hurt Kirei's feelings, but he did not wanted to be marked as gay either. "We... are just friends... for now? Okay?" he said, continued by a large sweat drop appearing at his  
  
All the people around them laughed as both boys started blushing. "Those two are surely ending up as a couple." they heard someone in the crowd say and everyone slowly started walking again, throwing glances back at the two boys and lots of girls giggled. "Okay. No smart idea to go hunting girls here again." Kirei said. He wasn't too embarrassed about being thought of as a... well... gay, but then... he knew he was one!  
  
"I think I could not agree with you more." Kaorin reply with a soft and sweet voice, then... as a joke, as soon as two girls were looking, kissed Kirei right on his lips. And it was not a quick kiss... no... it was a real kiss, for it seemed he did not know how to fake one.  
  
Kirei's eyes widened. Was this just a joke? He didn't care at the moment. He eagerly returned the kiss. "Ooohs" and "Ahhhhs" could be heard from every direction. And again they had a large group of people enjoying the show. The kiss ended... too soon for Kirei. "You know? Maybe Kirei here is the right neko for me!" Kaorin announced to the people. Kirei stared at him, was this real? Or was this all one sick joke? Kaorin winked at him, trying to tell him that he was not sure if he ment it as a joke then smiled at everybody and pulled Kirei closer to himself.  
  
Kirei sighed and then decided to give the people a show too and grabbed both of Kaorin's hands. "You really mean it Ko-chan?!" he said in the sweetest voice he could make. Kaorin nodded and pulled him of the bench. "Let's go get you that cute golden collar-bell my love! It'll look soooo cute on you!" and he hooked his arm into Kirei's.  
  
Even though it felt... good to do this, something bothered Kaorin. Was he not now playing with Kirei's feelings? Or did he truly like him? This all was so... strange to him, as if he had suddenly chosen that what he should have done ages ago. Yet he did not want to give in to this feeling, no! He wanted to be straight! His mind was straight... right?  
  
He looked at Kirei who was holding his arm and smiled at him. At least he made Kirei happy now... but he still felt bad because he was not sure if his own heart felt this way too.  
  
They had spend most of the day acting like a overly happy couple. They even went out for dinner and bought all kinds of stuff they found cute for each other. The people really seemed to brighten up when they saw the two catboys so happy together.  
  
Too bad the day had to end so quickly when you were having fun. Kirei sat down on his bed playing with the golden bell that Kaorin bought for him.  
  
It really would be great to be a couple. But it seemed Kaorin more searched for a good friendship, so that's what Kirei decided to be: a good friend. Tomorrow would be weekend. He wondered if Kaorin had made any plans yet.  
  
Kaorin in his own room was lying there... so lonely. He had just gotten the bill of the house and it seemed that, unless he got a second partner, he would not be going to make this year with the budget he had. But that was only an excuse to not think about Kirei; he still found it strange tha he enjoyed it more to spend time with that guy than to spend time a few days ago with Kathy who had so rudely broken up with him.  
  
His eyes were aimed at the ceiling, and suddenly he saw the image of Kirei before him again. Why could he not forget him? It was so... not right... was it?  
  
'Why wouldn't it be right? All the people in town found it cute, no one thought of it as bad or disgusting', a voice inside his head said. He knew it was true but still. He would just need a bit more time, only a bit.  
  
The next morning there was a knock on his bedroom door and the door opened. Kirei rubbed his eyes, just woken up. "Kirei, you have a visitor." Kirei's mother said softly, letting someone in. Kaorin laughed, "Good morning sleepy head!"  
  
Kaorin looked happy, but Kirei could still see the uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you like movies." he said happily and smiled at the smaller catboy before stroking through his own hair. "Do you need me to wait downstairs while you put on your clothes?" he asked and turned around. Kirei hurried, putting on his clothes and put his collar around his neck. His hair wouldn't turn out the way he wanted to and his tail was all bushy. "Damn bad hair days..." he mumbled as he made his way downstairs. His mother gave him a piece of dried roasted fish and told him to have fun today. As they were walking outside Kirei finally spoke up, "So... We're going to the cinema?"  
  
"Yeah we are." he answered and looked all happy, then Kirei felt something strange and looked behind him. Kaorin had twisted his tail around his and made it look like a heart. It was so cute looking, and some of the girl cat-hybrids seemed to have noticed the pair.  
  
"And don't worry about your hair; I will fix it at the cinema."  
  
Kirei flinched. He didn't know his hair was 'that' bad. His cheeks turned pink and Kaorin laughed. "Let's hurry Ki-kun; else we're late for the movie." They weren't late, they were early even. Kirei headed to the bathroom as soon as he could to do something about his hair, followed by Kaorin. The two boys were carefully combing and styling Kirei's wild black hair.  
  
They received lots of weird looks from the other guys but they didn't even notice the weird expressions around them. All they could see was each other.  
  
There was just one little piece of Kirei's fur that did not want to stay down. Kirei was getting hopeless for it just kept sticking up till Kaorin suddenly grabbed his tail, and licked(!) over his tail there were the piece of hair did not stay down... and it seemed to function too. A couple of long licks of Kaorin went over the fur along with the hair then he came up. "Nothing like a little saliva to stick down the hair." Kirei just looked at him... surprised.  
  
"I... I suppose..." Kirei said finally, still looking down at his tail with big eyes. "Come on Kirei! Let's go buy some snacks and search for our seats. "H... Hai!" Kirei walking after Kaorin, now he did notice all the weird glances the guys were giving them. Not that he cared; he could only thing of the feeling of Kaorin's tongue on his tail. "Stop daydreaming silly neko." he whispered to himself.  
  
Kaorin went for the pocky and a small bottle of sake. He insisted on paying for Kirei's stuff to who in place choose some boxes of pocky and Fanta. "Sake? This early on the day?" Kirei asked him with a confused look, to which Kaorin answered that he never tried it before.  
  
They both got into the large room that was the cinema, and got their seats. They sat next to each other and there were those little table-like thingies before them to put their stuff on. Kaorin took off his coat an revealed himself only wearing a really loose shirt and rather tight pants... something he had once worn when he had not met Kathy yet.  
  
"You look rather... sexy." said Kirei, not sure if it was the best thing to say. But Kaorin didn't seem to mind, "Yeah! You think so too? Kathy said I looked like a slob in this, so I haven't worn it for a long time." he explained. "Ha! That girl really has a bad taste!" Kirei said laughing. "Speaking of the devil..." Kaorin muttered watching a couple three rows in front of them. "Is that Kathy?" Kirei whispered, leaning closer to Kaorin.  
  
Kaorin's heart seemed to skip a pace and he then put his head on Kirei's shoulder. "Well then, I guess you'll have to hide me." "Hide? Are you going to hide from her? You should show her you're better of without her!" Kirei said angrily. "Don't be angry at me." Kaorin seemed to cower away from the angry Kirei and let go, sitting a little away from him. "I don't want to talk to her."  
  
Kirei sighed, "I'm sorry. Let's just pretend she isn't here. She has a date too, I bet she wont notice us either." he softly said, holding the other catboy's hand in his.  
  
"Yes... good idea." Kaorin said insecure and laid his head on the other catboy's shoulder again, watching the movie which had just begun. Minutes later in the movie he slowly had gotten up and started on the sake... and also started getting a slight red on his cheeks.  
  
The red couldn't be seen, it was too dark. "How's the sake?" Kirei asked. No answer. Kirei shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie. Breath tickles his neck, making his hair stand up. Kirei's muscles tensed as Kaorin started nuzzling his neck and playing with the buttons of his shirt. "K... Kaorin..."  
  
"Kireeeiii-chaaaaaan." Kaorin said with a slightly teasing voice and he blew really softly in his ear creating a shiver over Kirei's complete body.  
  
His more clawwy hands softly made little circles around the upper button before taking it of, and so he did with the two buttons beneath it. Then as he finished unbuttoning the first three, he move forwards and quickly started kissing Kirei violently yet softly as well as wrapping his arms around him and rubbing over his sides with his hands.  
  
Kirei could smell and taste the alcohol. Kaorin was drunk! "Will you two keep it down?" whispered a guy behind them. "D... Down?" Kaorin asked in a childish voice, after having broken the kiss. "Yes, down." Kirei said, a bit annoyed. "Sure!" And Kaorin sat on the floor, pulling Kirei along with him.  
  
"Nyeeeeee." Kaorin noticed Kirei did not want to be pulled down to the floor, so Kaorin simply put his head on the catboy's lap and started purring.  
  
Kirei had to admit he looked cute, and softly stroked his head, almost completely forgotten about the movie that was playing in front of him. Not soon after Kaorin slept in on Kirei's lap and Kirei watched him, the whole time, until the lights were slowly turned back on.  
  
Kaorin seemingly did not wake up, and only now did Kirei see that the complete bottle was empty!  
  
He softly shook the other guy's shoulders. No effect. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up baka!" he yelled, shaking him more forcefully. Kaorin mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes. "Kiiiiiiii!" he said in a hyper voice. He got up on his unstable legs and flung his arms around Kirei's neck. "Are you going to carrrrrrrrrrrry me home my lovely catboy?" he said with a slurred voice.  
  
"Carry you?" he looked at the other boy with a pained expression. "No way! I'll just help you walk..." Kirei pulled one of Kaorin's arms around his neck and wrapped his own arm around Kaorin's back. "Let's go, you big drunk neko" Kirei said as he slowly started walking towards the exit. Kaorin didn't say anything; he had a hard time enough with just walking.  
  
As the walked down the street they didn't notice Kathy watching them, from behind a window of a little restaurant, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"You're too heavy!" Kirei whined as he dropped Kaorin on a bench in a nearby park. He had been carrying him on his back for the past ten minutes. Kaorin snuggled against Kirei as soon as he sat down.  
  
And to make matters worse suddenly it started raining. Kaorin looked up and groaned as he felt the wet drop fall on his face, yet it seemed to make him sober again so Kirei decided to keep sitting here for a little longer.  
  
---A few minutes later---  
  
The rain had stopped and Kaorin had de-processed most of the alcohol and they both slowly walked home in drenched clothes.  
  
---Next day---  
  
Both of the catboy were now once again walking through the city, Kaorin still unsure of if he was gay... he had not admitted it yet.  
  
Ryoku was at the end of the street when they saw him. He smiled at the tow and ran up to them. "So? You're a couple now?" he asked, looking at them. "No.. Just plain friends I guess." Kirei said, he didnt sound too sad about the fact though. They had a good time as friends, he could wait for more as long as it took.  
  
"I knew you were meant for each other! That's why introduced you two in the first place." Kaorin felt his stomach hurt as Ryoku told them. Maybe everything would've been a bit easier if they had never met.  
  
Kaorin smiled at Ryoku. "We're a little bit more than just friends if you ask me. Kirei was so nice to comfort me while I was having a hard time and he kind of 'opened' my eyes in some way. He exchanged a quick look with Kirei and kissed the catboy on his lips for a short second. "Right?"  
  
Kirei's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what Kaorin had just said. He finally admitted he was gay? We're they a couple now? Ryoku smiled at them, "Well, good luck to you! I'll see you guys later!" he said, and headed back to where he had came from. "Y... You love me?" Kirei asked when they were alone again. "H hey, I only said we were a little more than... you know... just friends." Kaorin replied a bit fearful. He hugged the boy a little tighter against him. "Maybe one day Kirei... when I am no longer so uncertain of what I am."  
  
Kirei nodded sadly. "Please, don't kiss me when you don't have true feelings for me." his voice sounded tired and Kaorin looked at him but then softly agreed. "Sorry Kirei.. I didn't mean to hurt you. but I think you get me wrong. I -do- have feelings for you... lately even strong feelings... but I am too uncertain of myself, and if I ever were to truly hurt you, I'd never forgive myself." he explained.  
  
------ And so it kept going on. About a year the two catboys kept being friends... or... 'a little bit more than just friends' as Kaorin kept saying. ------  
  
Until one day... Kaorin did not come to school...  
  
Well, it was a bit unusual. But Kirei wasn't worried. Kaorin had his days that he didn't feel like getting up and stayed in bed the whole day. But when the next day Kaorin still wasn't there and didn't even call or leave a message over the internet Kirei did find it a bit odd. He walked home after school asking his mom if Kaorin maybe called. No calls. None at all. He had to stop by his house. Just to see what could be wrong. And so, not even 5 minutes later, he was knocking on the door 10 houses down the row. The door suddenly was opened... by a police officer. "Yes?" the man asked... Kirei's heart jumped. Only now he saw there were three police cars parked in front of the house and an ambulance was to be heard further away.  
  
"What happened? Where's Kaorin?!" he asked, tears already forming in his eyes. The officer looked down at him. "You knew him?" 'Knew' Kirei noticed the word as soon as the older man said it. "I..." his lips trembled, "I am... was... his best friend... and to become lover." the last part he whispered, tears rolling over his cheeks.  
  
"Then you must be Kirei... my condolences. He... left a note for you." Slowly the man lead Kirei inside of the house up the stairs. The walls were stained red and the door did see a bit... bashed. "He was murdered, but he tried to fight the thief of... though we dont know if it was a thief for nothing was taken but a few photos.  
  
They arrived in the room and Kirei could see him there. The tall catboy was on the ground, ripped apart clothes, nail and teeth-marks all over him and a clear large wound where his heard had been. "Who ever did this... wanted... his heart." the man said softly. "It's a miracle he could have written the letter he left behind, but we do think it was him."  
  
"Do you know a person... called 'Kathy'? He claims that person was the one who attacked him in the letter. Another police-officer was making pictures and a third came over to Kirei to hand him the letter.  
  
It said: "Kirei, I know I cant write much no more... I did love you... I should have told you before, but for some reason I could not admit it... I was foolish. Kathy seems to have had a hidden agenda of her own and wanted my heart back..." the writing then became to illegible to read, but one thing was clear to read. "I would have given my heart to you if it would not have been taken."  
  
Kirei dropped the letter and knelt next to the lifeless catboy. "Kaorin... KAORIN!!! Don't leave me now..." he cupped the boys cheek, "You aren't dead. You alive in my heart. My heart is big enough for the two of us to live..." he whispered. He lay down next to him and pulled the body against his own. An officer was just about to tell him not to touch the victim, but it was too late for that.  
  
"You love me don't you? I love you too. So this is okay then." Kirei said as he leaned forward and kissed the icy lips of his lover.  
  
The officer put his right hand on the boy's shoulder and tried to softly pull him away. "Boy... I know it is hard... but please... who is this Kathy person?"  
  
"She loved him too much, but she loved him the wrong way. She couldn't see that his happiness was more important than her own. And it wasn't her fault. But still, it wasn't right. She's his ex. I don't know where she lives now. I can give you a description though... please... when you find Kaorin's heart... Burn it." The officer looked at him in silence for a moment but then nodded.  
  
Kirei left after having described how he remembered Kathy. "Just wait a bit more Kaorin. We'll be together soon..." he whispered, looking around in the shed for fuel, while playing with his little golden bell with his free hand. 


End file.
